


Crimson and Clover

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 60's AU, Bars and Pubs, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Dancing, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, In Vino Veritas, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: After they both got too drunk to function and started grinding on the dance floor, Dean and Cas have a moment during their morning after.1960's AU.





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Writers of Destiel Bingo challenge on Discord. I was given the square 'crimson' and this song popped into my head almost immediately. 
> 
> If you haven't listened to it, check it out.
> 
> [Crimson and Clover by Tommy James & The Shondells.](https://open.spotify.com/track/1vXuYPpkLjn1v06E2EsWQY?si=2tWIwpRcT7m7z2eoFKQvOQ)

The low murmur of music drifted over the heads of the people swaying on the dance floor.

_Ah, now I don't hardly know her,_

_But I think I could love her._

Dean tossed back another swig of his beer, not pausing his dancing, and swayed from intoxication. It was somewhere in the ballpark of his 5th beer, not to mention the shots he’d taken earlier, and he was feeling _great_.

It helped that when he almost fell over, he fell into the arms of his best friend.

Cas’ eyes glinted from the hints of light in the dark bar. The azure blue was deeper than sapphires and as endless as an ocean.

Dean wobbled but stood up straight, bracing himself on Cas’ strong frame. He let his hand linger on the form of a bicep.

_Crimson and clover. _

The song was something new, a jam from some new band, but Dean was enjoying the polished sound. The racket from the crowd fell away and Dean was left with the music and the presence of his best friend. Maybe it was because of the love song playing, but Dean felt something deep in his chest—a spark of interest for the man in front of him.

Cas’ eyes lingered on Dean’s lips, and Dean knew that his feelings were reciprocated.

_Ah when she comes walking over,_

_Now I've been waitin' to show her. _

They closed the distance between them, letting their lips caress, teasing. Cas was bold enough to finish the action, gently biting at Dean’s lip.

Dean’s knees became even more weak, this time from the kiss, and he reached his hands around Cas’ waist, settling them over the man’s hips and pulling them closer.

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and Dean could feel the unyielding pressure from the man’s erection.

_Crimson and clover, over and over. _

Dean pressed back, chasing the sensation of his best friend’s arousal grinding against his.

_Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing, _

_I wanna do everything. _

Now Cas was desperately seeking further contact. He pressed his body against Dean’s, still chasing his mouth, and rolled his hips to the beat in a slow grind.

_What a beautiful feeling… _

_Crimson and clover, over and over. _

The beat picked up, and Dean let out a whine. He desperately pressed his face to Cas’ neck, shielding his face as he chased his climax. One more hard thrust and he released into his jeans, gasping as he did.

With the alcohol affecting him, he felt dizzy from the rush, and still clung tightly to Cas for support. But Cas pulled away, helping Dean get off of the dance floor and out of the bar.

The musky scent of weed followed them out until they were far enough away from the bar. Still holding onto Dean, Cas got them up a flight of stairs and to his apartment with little struggle.

Dean all but collapsed onto the bed. He was sweaty from the club and his hair was a mess, but even through his exertion, he managed to stay awake long enough for Cas to pull his clothes off and get him into the bed.

Even though Cas hadn’t drunk nearly as much as Dean, he was still feeling tipsy from the night’s events. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed next to Dean. Even though his instincts told him to sleep for his own benefit, he was restless. He turned towards Dean.

Did tonight’s events change who they were to each other? Dean had never shown interest in him aside from the events at the bar, and even then, Dean was drunk.

Maybe he didn’t have any control over his actions and acted on impulse. It would fit well with his loose inhibitions and explain his decisions.

Cas closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

——☾——

Dean woke up with cotton mouth and strained eyes. He didn’t enjoy having a hangover, but this one wasn’t the worst he’d ever had.

He could still remember most of the events from last night, from the drinking to the grinding on the dancefloor, and surprisingly, he wasn’t freaking out. Yet.

Cas wasn’t anywhere in the room, but Dean could hear the radio playing in the kitchen and dishes clanking together. The man clearly wanted to talk if he spent the time to prepare a _forgive me_ breakfast.

And Dean had to admit that he was scared. If they pursued whatever it was they were doing, then people wouldn’t get it. Men just didn’t love each other like man and wife. Dean knew that it had to have happened sometime in history, but society didn’t operate according to facts.

Dean just knew that he kinda loved his best friend in a way that was like how love was supposed to go. And anyone who couldn’t understand love? Well, that was their own problem.

Dean sat up, groaning at the raging headache he was sporting, and tried to drag himself to the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and picked up a glass of water and Tylenol that was set there. He downed both of them.

Cas didn’t say anything, and set a plate of steaming pancakes and eggs in front of him.

Dean could see a hint of a fond smile on his face, which Dean returned. They ate in companionable silence, sharing quick, shy glances at each other like teenage girls.

Cas broke the silence. “I guess I’d never thought of you as more than a friend, Dean. But I believe that things have changed.”

“I think so too,” Dean replied. He swallowed and continued, “I really like you, but it’s in a way that isn’t how I’m _supposed_ to like you.”

“You remember Daphne?”

Dean nodded. Daphne was Cas’ date through most of college until Cas had found her shagging another man. He’d been torn up about it ever since, even if he didn’t talk about it.

“I like you like I liked her. More than friends.”

Dean nodded again, in agreement this time.

“And I think you feel it too.”

“I’ve felt this way for a while, Cas, and I really do love being with you. My worry is about what people will think. I know we’re right for each other, but I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s, giving Dean’s knuckles a gentle kiss. “I understand,” he answered. It was a clear enough rejection, but he really _did_ understand. People didn’t like things that they didn’t understand and him and Dean could be prosecuted for being together.

“Good thing is, I happen to know a certain cop.”

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re suggesting that we tell your brother, and have him make his buddies turn a blind eye?”

“I know that most folks on the force don’t care, and my uncle _is_ the police chief, ya know.”

“Is that illegal?”

“Very.”

“Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, might as well leave a kudo <3


End file.
